Sunset
by Kanou Kano
Summary: Naruto mencari rahasia kematian adiknya, untuk itu menyamar menjadi perempuan. Yang ia tahu hanya sebuah kata kunci, yaitu: SASUKE! Warning inside!


**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OC, OOC, Shonen-ai, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**~SUNSET~**

**Rated: T+**

**chapter 1**

**'Prolog Tanpa Epilog'  
**

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

**By: Kanou Kana  
**

**.**

**.**

_Dia, Naruto, memandangi sosok itu dengan diam, lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu membentangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang selendang. Selendang itu berkibar terkena hembusan angin, bergerak tak teratur, begitu juga dengan rambut panjang sepinggang milik gadis itu yang berwarna kuning persis seperti milik Naruto._

_ Naruto masih memandangi dari kejauhan sosok gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki rupa persis dengan dirinya. Dia memandanginya melalui kaca itu dan dia bisa melihat pula senyuman sang gadis yang sedang merekah. Dengan mata birunya, gadis itu menatap langit dan kota yang ia tinggali dari atap rumah sakit ini dengan senang, seolah lega dan penuh ketenangan._

_ Hendak Naruto menghampiri gadis itu dan tertawa bersamanya, namun ia tak ingin merusak adegan itu, adegan rutinitas yang mana mampu membuat gadis itu merasa tenang dari pikiran jenuh yang mengurungnya. Yah, gadis itu selalu melakukannya pada sore hari, saat matahari sedang bagus-bagusnya, saat sinar matahari itu terkadang menjadi oranye, dan saat awan sore menjadi garis horisontal yang indah._

_ Naruto tertawa dan terkikik ketika menyadari gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan selendangnya bagai adegan India, namun hari ini gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan selendangnya seperti mengepakkan sayap layaknya burung di angkasa, seolah ingin terbang menyentuh langit. _

_Gadis itu, dengan langkah terseret mencoba berjalan menyentuh pagar, kemudian ia berdiri di atas pagar pembatas itu dengan tegap bertumpu pada kaki, tak ada pengaman maupun _magic_, ia hanya mengandalkan jari kakinya dan itu sudah terbiasa. Naruto tak khawatir, hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dengan ekspresi tenang karena Naruto tau bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang yang memiliki keseimbangan sempurna dan merupakan pemain sirkus yang handal. _

_Kemudian langit yang berwarna oranye itu perlahan-lahan menjadi hitam. Biasanya gadis itu langsung kembali ke ruangannya begitu hari menjadi malam, namun hal tersebut tak berlaku hari ini. Gadis itu kembali memandangi langit yang mulai kehilangan cahaya, ia memejamkan matanya dengan ketenangan yang mengerikan. Selendang yang terus ia kibarkan kini lepas dari genggamannya hingga terbang terbawa angin di ketinggian lima puluh meter. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis itu melayang. Melayang jatuh dari ketinggian atap gedung rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Dia tersenyum karena sepertinya beban yang ia pikul sudah terbayar lunas._

_Naruto yang menyaksikan kejadian itu yang semula tersenyum saat ini membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut._

"Nee-chan_!" teriaknya histeris._

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan perasaan campur aduk yang ada di dalam hatinya. Perasaan itu sangat menusuk-nusuk bagai seribu duri yang mencoba mencabik-cabik harga dirinya. Di pemakaman ia menahan air matanya keluar. Wajahnya menampakkan kelopak mata yang sayu.

"Nee-chan…" gumamnya lirih. Tak menyangka adik kembarnya, saudara satu-satunya yang ia punya telah meninggal. Hanya Naruto sendirian.

Naruto kecewa. Mengapa adiknya bisa setega itu membiarkan dirinya sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini? Mengapa adiknya tega? Padahal dirinya sebagai kakak lebih bergantung pada adiknya itu.

Naruki.

Hanya nama adiknya itu yang tersisa. Hanya kenangan yang masih berbekas dalam hatinya dan tak ada yang mampu menggantikan kasih sayang dan kelembutan seorang adik. Tak ada yang mampu menjadi tempat Naruto bermanja-manja lagi. Dia frustasi dan Naruto hanya menyisakan dendam yang mendalam tentang bagaimana dan apa penyebab adiknya meninggalkan dirinya... Bahkan dengan cara yang tak masuk akal seperti itu.

Yah, Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menemukan alasan dan rahasia adiknya. Bunuh diri bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi mereka karena tak ada yang mengajarkan mereka akan hal tersebut. Bahkan kata **bunuh diri** tak pernah mampu hinggap dalam benak mereka. Tak akan pernah! Tapi mengapa...?

Kilatan cahaya pada mata Naruto menampakkan seribu pertanyaan dan amarah. Mulailah dirinya mencari. Mulai hari ini dia memutuskan akan bertindak. Tak ada waktu untuk tertawa dan tak ada waktu untuk menangis lebih dari ini. Yang ia tuju hanya satu tujuan itu. Mencari hal yang sebenarnya terjadi!

Saat itu adalah tengah hari. Siang. Tepat saat matahari berada di atas kepala dan sinarnya terasa sangat menusuk kulit. Naruto hanya mondar-mandir di halaman dekat nisan adiknya sambil memikirkan suatu cara agar dirinya bisa memasuki kehidupan adiknya, untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang membuat adiknya bunuh diri dan masuk rumah sakit karena _stress_.

Naruto menatap foto adiknya yang ia genggam itu hingga sebuah pikiran nakal hinggap teratur di otaknya. Dia menyeringai nakal dan tertawa layaknya setan atau _shinigami_.

_Bingo!_ Karena kemiripan wajahnya dengan adik kembarnya itu, dia akan menyamar.

Betul! Sebagai perempuan...

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**~Sunset Chapter 1 End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Yeah!_

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini!

Sebenarnya fiction ini adalah sebuah Oneshot, tapi entah kenapa saya ingin mem_publish_ fic ini cepat-cepat hingga saya jadikan multichapter saja.

Baiklah, Apakah fic ini terlalu pendek? Jelek? Abal?

Saya author baru, jadi...

Mau _riview_? _Blame or Flame_?

~Silakan!~


End file.
